nfandomcom-20200216-history
PVC Panel
'PVC Panel' Information Title: Supply PVC panel, out panel, laminated panel, unburned brick pallet Keywords: PVC panel, plastic panel, PVC pallets, unburned pallets. 'Product Description' Hardness PVC panel Class product quality, color is generally gray and white, can also be colored according to customers need to produce PVC rigid panel, its bright colors, nice, the quality of the product implementation GB/T4454-1996, has good chemical stability, corrosion resistance, hardness, strength, high strength, anti-ultraviolet (aging), fire retardant (with self-extinguishing), reliable insulation, the surface is smooth, non-absorbent, no deformation, easy processing characteristics. The product is excellent thermoforming material, can replace part of the corrosion resistance of stainless steel and other synthetic materials are widely used in chemical, petroleum, electroplating, water purification equipment, environmental equipment, mining, pharmaceutical, electronics, communications and decoration industries . Thickness :0.8-30mm Width: 1300mm 1500 mm Length: according to customers need to produce production. PVC panel performance: PVC resin as a general performance white or pale yellow powder, relative density 1.35-1.45. Products can be as soft as adding PVC has high mechanical properties of hardness and mechanical properties. And increases with the molecular weight increased, but decreased with increasing temperature. Rigid PVC, good mechanical properties, the elastic modulus up to 1500-3000MPa. The flexibility of soft PVC 1.5-15 MPa. However, the elongation at break of up to 200% -450%. The friction of PVC in general, static friction coefficient is 0.4-0.5, dynamic friction coefficient is 0.23. Thermal properties of PVC thermal stability is very poor, 140 ℃ began to decompose, melt temperature of 160 ℃. PVC low coefficient of linear expansion, with a flame retardant, oxidation index as high as 45 or more. Electrical properties of PVC is a better electrical properties of polymers, but because of their polarity, electrical insulation as PP and PE. Dielectric constant, dielectric loss tangent value and volume resistivity of greater resistance to corona is bad in general for the low voltage and low-frequency insulation. Environmental performance of PVC is resistant to most mineral acids, alkalis, salts, most organic solvents. Suitable for pharmaceutical, chemical corrosion materials. PVC transparent panel The product is our introduction of foreign advanced technology, advanced imported raw materials used by the production of a high strength, high transparent plastic panel. Product colors are white, jewel blue, brown, brown and other varieties.The product high strength, high transparency, good weather resistance, non-toxic, health, physical performance is better than plexiglass. Widely used device panels, interior, water tank, liquid level display. 1300mm Product thickness :2-20mm Maximum width: 1300mm 1300×2000mm Length :100-10000mm recommended specifications: 1300 × 2000mm PVC soft panel Surface gloss and soft. Brown, green, white, gray and other colors to choose from, the city selected materials of the product, the production of fine, wide range of applications. Features soft, cold, abrasion, acid, alkali, corrosion resistance, excellent tear resistance, excellent solderability, superior physical properties of rubber and other membrane. Used in chemical, electroplating, electrolytic cell lining, insulation cushion, train, car interiors and auxiliary materials. Thickness :1-10mm width 1300mm maximum product Length: not limited to the recommended specifications: width 1300 mm, weight 50kg / roll PVC welding panel The product is designed for welding PVC using a transparent panel construction, specifications for the 1.5-3mm, length 1000mm, varieties of single, double roots. Features: The product of PVC resin and stabilizer materials tie rolling, laminated together with high-quality anti-corrosion, insulation, heat resistance and impact resistance, high strength, secondary processing of convenience, can be sawed, drilling, planing, in line with GB/T445496 standard, widely used in chemical, fertilizer, construction, electroplating, environmental protection, water purification and other departments of the acid corrosion-resistant structural materials. exterior plate surface smooth, no bubbles, no cracks, usually gray, and color according to user needs. Specifications: General thickness :2 - 70MM Length Width: 2000*1000MM 'Sources' PVC Panel PVC Ceiling Panel